


My hero, Wally West.

by acidsunflowers



Series: Compilation Of Things That Make My Friends Cry [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne salt, Dick Grayson Angst, M/M, ill add more later its 3am, obscure oneshot time bb, okay some explanation, wally west disappeared, yall get no explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidsunflowers/pseuds/acidsunflowers
Summary: For all Dick cared, there was no other hero in the world.His world is Wally West.His hero is Wally West.Not some guy in a tight suit or a billionaire with gadgets.The only hero to him was the ginger man he came home to every night, Wally West.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Compilation Of Things That Make My Friends Cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	My hero, Wally West.

Everything around him stopped. The wind twisting around him as it carried the bats flight throughout the cave simply stopped. Something was wrong. There was no right way to say it but something was wrong. The way that Bruce's eyes suddenly snapped towards his, no words passed except the soft look in his eyes. It was caring and Dick didn't like it. He didn't like that look, it was the same look his parents gave him when they needed to give him bad news. They couldn't go to his favorite city to be at, his favorite bear got lost, the show got cancelled, he needed to leave because if he didn't he would see it. See the killing of his parents, he could've stopped it if only he had been a bit older and smarter. 

He didn't like-no, Dick hated this look. It caused his blood to freeze and his stomach to plummet, his mind was racing because what could have happened. What was so bad that even Bruce Wayne looked so caring, what was so bad that it was keeping him from going home. All he wanted to do was run back home to Wally, he didn't want to hear what he was about to say. Dick didn't give a shit what he had to say, he wanted to run away and leave.

Except he didn't have a choice, being summoned to talk in private by Batman wasn't something you could say no to. Especially when he used that tone of concern, the one that made it seem like he actually gave a shit about what was about to happen. Nothing came good out of that tone. Nothing came good out of following him to a secluded corner of the cave, bats scurrying away from the dark as they were disturbed by the two. Father and son.

Anything he was told would be fine, Dick went through so much in only a short amount of years. Whatever was thrown his way he could handle, Dick would be able to catch it and throw it right back to the fucker like Bruce needed him. It would be fine. It always was, he would go home and forget about it. He would be alright, everything was okay.

Until it wasn't.

The entire world stopped. Sound stopped moving, letting light catch up to it but neither mattered. It didn't matter because the world didn't matter. It felt like it did years ago, tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to get a grasp on what just happened. Simply a kid in front of Batman, pleading for the hero to take his pain away and help. Because that's what heroes did. They helped. They didn't adopt a kid only to make him into his sidekick, training him to be just like him because that's the only way to survive for kids like him. Beat up the bad guys.

Heroes didn't do this to their kids, heroes didn't let the love of his sons life just vanish. They helped, that's what they did. So why was he standing here, staring up at Batman with a desperate look in his eyes pleading that this wasn't real. That Wally didn't just vanish. He needed to know that the love of his life, the man he wanted to marry wasn't gone. He would be there when he got home, confused but ready to comfort him. Ready to hold him as he cried, just as he had done many times. Because that's what heroes did.

"He...he just...what?" his words were breathless as his eyes found its gaze pointed downwards. A hand coming to rest just on his chest as he tried to breathe, tried to get wind into his body that it desperately needed. All of it was knocked out the moment Bruce said those words.

“Wally West, is _gone_. As in, gone in a different _dimension_?” now he felt his desperation start to form into anger, his eyes snapping up to meet Bruce’s. “He is gone? He has been missing a few hours? Wally has been GONE for hours while I was out there? Wondering when I could get home and order crappy Chinese takeout like we always did? You fucking....” this hurt more than he could explain. This hurt so much more than when he was fired, his views too different from that of the bat.

“Barry just fucking _watched_ as he vanished? He told you and you decided to look for him without me, thinking you could handle it all on your own because Dick was doing something. This couldn’t be more important than patrol. You fucking let him disappear, he can’t just….he can’t just be gone Bruce! You don’t fucking understand, he can’t. Jesus Christ…” hot tears were streaming, giving an unsavory taste in his mouth as it fell.

This couldn’t be it. This couldn’t be it. This thing that Dick wasn’t even there for couldn’t be the end of it all, the end of the home he managed to make. Something only he had, something not given to him by the big and might Bruce Wayne.

“I thought you were a hero! I thought Barry was a hero! How could you let him fucking vanish!? In a thin air?! Into a goddamn different dimension!” at this point his yelling was echoing through the cave, resonating against the stone walls as he inhaled sharply. A hand running through his sweaty hair to try and ground himself. Except all it did was remind him of Wally, the nights he woke up sweating and just needed _him_. Needed his fingers going through his hair as he told him comforting words to help guide him back into sleep.

“I, Dick fucking Grayson, am entitled to know what happens to him when it does! Not you! You aren’t the one who wakes up to him every morning, you aren’t the one who gets the fucking privilege of falling in love with him. I…” at this point his words overtook the sobs that threatened to overtake his already shaking shoulders. “No. This...this can’t be it. _This_ can’t be it. You don’t...you don’t understand! How could you possibly understand? I made a home with him! A home I go back to every night with a smile because it’s warm and I know a smile is waiting for me but now...it’s cold. It will be cold for god knows how long because of _you_.” 

His breath was stuttering as he felt his knees start to give in, this was so much. The man he loves, the man he is _in_ love with, is gone. How could Bruce wear such a calm concerned look? The world just lost Wally West for now, Dick Grayson lost Wally West.

“You might be Batman but when it comes to him it isn’t just your business. I don’t care about your circle of elite heroes, when Wally is in danger it isn’t just another mission for you. The man _I_ am in love with, is missing! Because of you, doing god knows what, the man I genuinely want to spend the rest of my life with is _gone_ . He is _gone_ Bruce. Lost in another dimension and don’t try to give me a positive thing, lying to me that you’ll fix it all. News flash, it doesn’t work like that just like you taught me. Don’t try to play the dad act now, it’s too late. It could be too fucking late for Wally, just like it was for Jason.” Maybe it was a low blow bringing that up, but Dick didn’t care. He was _hurting_. The hurt and suffering was worse than the uncertainty, the uncertainty of accepting who he was and the uncertainty of what creating a home in Bludhaven would become.

“ _My_ Wally is gone. Don’t talk about it not being ‘successful yet’ because it better damn be successful. I _need_ him. My world _is_ him. He isn’t just a fucking mission for you to ignore if it can’t be solved, I won’t let _anyone_ forget about this. To Gotham, you might be the best hero ever seen but lord knows the only hero of mine is him.”

  
This was too much, he let his knees buckle from under him as his words finally left him. The echoing stopped as he tried to get a grip on his breathing, keep the sobs from leaving him although they insisted on coming. Yet they just kept coming, despite how tightly he gripped his chest or kept wiping away the tears they kept coming. He felt helpless, at the feet of a ‘hero’ sworn to protect not only Gotham but the world. And yet that _hero_ couldn’t protect the one thing Dick cared about the most.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes you get SMALL explanation: this is something i wrote for an rp reply for a server im in. thats it. nothing else. please enjoy my first ever contribution to the ao3 corner for dc and dickwally!  
> it is 3:47am at the time of posting this please help


End file.
